


Born of Shadow

by Mx_Maneater, private_eyes



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fanart, M/M, Multimedia, Podfic, Poetry, Sound Effects, Storybook themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/private_eyes/pseuds/private_eyes
Summary: Podfic accompanying my drabble/drawble entry for this month's theme: Storybook!  Original art and poem included.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849681
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	Born of Shadow

[sublevel3](https://soundcloud.com/sublevel3) · [Born Of Shadow](https://soundcloud.com/sublevel3/born-of-shadow)

**Born of Shadow**

Once upon a time, there was a boy who had nothing  
and a boy who had everything.  
No.  
There was a boy who had nothing  
and a boy who thought he had everything  
until the day war swallowed him whole.

The boy with nothing was humble; he had everything to gain.  
The boy with everything realized he had nothing  
when the first Summons came.

A classic reversal – a tale both tired and old.

Once upon a time, there were two boys, not dissimilar in dignity,  
destined to meet and cast curses from across every room.  
Their cards were played, their fates were sealed;  
by their crusades, they were consumed.  
Once upon a time, the boys were mirrors of long-lost affinity.

Once upon a time, we were born of shadows’ symmetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folx! My partner ([private_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/private_eyes/pseuds/private_eyes)) did the sound design for this - so he's who you should thank for making my voice sound Not Terrible (and adding those fun/eerie vibes). I was so flattered by everyone's comments on my drabble and drawble this month, so I hope this adds to the experience!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
